


late night tv

by ectocooler, mainshock



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainshock/pseuds/mainshock
Summary: Sex, heart-to-heart conversation, softcore porn and one hell of a messed up sleep schedule.





	late night tv

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after New Mutants #4, and technically a sequel to our other canon fics ("home again" and "then all at once", in that order).

Rictor wakes up to the sound of lips on lips and soft, breathy moans.

It’s dark with the covers pulled up over his head. They rustle when he shifts and stretches, yawning quietly before he peeks out from under them. The lights are off, and he can see the flicker of the television projecting onto the wall in front of him. No images, just faint light and warm colours. And those noises.

“‘Star,” he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep. “What are you watching, man?”

When he rolls over, ‘Star is sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him. He looks gorgeous and serene in no shirt and a too-small pair of Ric’s own boxer shorts.

“Hello, Julio.” ‘Star leans down and kisses him on the forehead, and he closes his eyes and accepts it, melting a little at the gesture. “There is a foreign film marathon playing on this station over the course of the week. Some of these Earth movies are very… detailed.”

“I’ll say.” Ric sits up slowly, glancing at the screen. “This is basically just porn, ‘Star.”

“It is not. Porn has far more plot than this.” 

“Funny.”

“I am unfamiliar with your human concept of jokes.” ‘Star still hasn’t taken his eyes off of the screen, but from the side, Ric can tell that he’s barely suppressing a smirk. “Did I wake you? I apologize.”

Ric shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says. He usually doesn’t let ‘Star watch too much TV in the bedroom, but ever since he went missing in action a few weeks ago ‘Star has been unusually clingy. Ric still doesn’t get it - to him, it only felt like he was gone for a moment - but he’s trying to be sympathetic. It usually doesn’t bother him once he’s got the covers pulled up, anyway. He’s gotten used to tuning out the faint sound of voices or the glow of the screen. This time was just different. Waking up next to ‘Star, and hearing noises like that…

“It’s not your fault,” he tells him. “I just had kind of a… reaction.”

“A reaction,” ‘Star repeats, finally turning to look at him. “I suppose you might have reason to disapprove if you assumed I was sitting here watching pornography in the middle of the night. I can relocate to the living room if you prefer.” He offers him a gentle smile. “I just wanted to make sure you were resting peacefully.” Even if Ric was upset with him, the look on his face would have made it impossible to stay that way. ‘Star isn’t overprotective - he’s always respected him, never coddled him - but ever since Ric joined up with Illyana and her team, he seems to be worrying over him more than usual. After the incident with the plane, Ric can’t exactly blame him for it.

‘Star’s got him all wrong, though. “No,” he says slowly, pushing the covers back further. He rolls over onto his hands and knees, moving half in front of ‘Star. “I mean, like, a _reaction._ ” His hand creeps from ‘Star’s knee to the inside of his thigh, and then a little further. “Looks like I’m not the only one.” He palms ‘Star gently through his shorts, fingers finding the outline of his half-hard cock. He meets his eyes in the dim light, sly, smirking as the realization crosses ‘Star’s face. 

“You don’t have to stop watching,” he whispers. He can feel ‘Star’s cock getting stiff as he plays with it, all too receptive to his touch and his tone. “Just let me take care of this while you do.”

“There is no world in which I would rather watch the television than you.” ‘Star’s voice is quiet, already deepened with lust. Ric knows that voice. ‘Star gets quiet like that when he’s at his most serious… and his most dangerous.

‘Star pulls him up quickly, moving to kiss him. It takes Ric’s breath away at first, but he manages to keep one hand on ‘Star’s cock while the other presses against his bare chest. Ric kisses him back, slow and sleepy, taking his time as he licks into ‘Star’s mouth. He’s only half awake, but he knows what he wants. He’s been hard since he woke up and his desire is singular. 

He pulls away from ‘Star’s lips only to keep kissing him, making a lazy trail down from his neck to his chest and then lower. His mind is pleasantly blank, fixated only on the warmth of ‘Star’s cock in his hand and the sight of it in the low light when he takes down his boxers.

He settles easily between his legs, nuzzling against him, mouthing at him messily. He loves everything about this; the feeling and the scent and the taste of him, the way he twitches under Ric’s lips. It’s not like Ric’s starved for touch - they’ve been all over each other ever since they moved in together, and more so after Ric’s short absence - but he acts like it. He _feels_ like it whenever he’s with ‘Star. He knows that he’ll always want more of him, no matter how close they are.

‘Star curls his fingers into Ric’s hair, exhaling a shaky sigh as he settles back against the headboard. Ric’s touch eases his tension only to replace it with something deeper, something far more urgent. ‘Star lets him take the lead. It’s different to how he is most of the time - composed, calm, even stoic. Ric admires his self-control, but he knows there’s always so much more to him, just under the surface. ‘Star is complex, clever, sensitive. It’s just that Rictor is one of the only people he’s ever let close enough to see it.

And nobody else has ever seen ‘Star like this, seen what he looks like in the dark when all his attention is focused on Rictor. Eyes fixated on him, one opaque with the ghost of a pupil there, the other blue and and wide, both staring almost reverently at him. Ric knows he’ll never get used to that. 

‘Star’s hand tightens in his hair, silently urging him on. Ric chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to ‘Star’s thigh. He’s not aiming to tease. He wants this as bad as ‘Star does. More, if he’s honest. He wraps his lips around him, moaning at the thickness of him and the taste of precome on his tongue. Then he takes him deeper. It’s messy, but he can tell from the way ‘Star arches up into his mouth that it feels just as good.

“You are -” ‘Star’s breath catches. “- So terribly good at this.”

I know, Ric thinks, but he doesn’t pull back to say it. He doesn’t need to look up to know that ‘Star hasn’t taken his eyes off him. He takes ‘Star’s cock deeper into his mouth, swallowing around him as he slides into his throat. It’s easy to lose himself in this, to let his brain take a back seat to his body and its urges. ‘Star is so familiar to him. He knows exactly what he likes, where to touch him and how to make him moan. There’s a spot just under the head of his cock that seems extra sensitive. Ric draws back and circles it with his tongue, revelling in the way ‘Star’s breath hitches and his hand tightens in his hair. His mouth is watering, and he can hear the sounds he’s making even over the noise of the television.

The room turns darker suddenly when ‘Star turns the TV off, and then the only thing left is the wet sounds of Ric sucking. If he were to look up, Ric might catch the dim light from the window reflecting in ‘Star’s alien eyes. The hottest thing about being in the dark, Ric thinks, is knowing that ‘Star can still see him perfectly.

Once upon a time, he used to feel self-conscious about that. He’s over it now. ‘Star has told him over and over again how attractive he finds him, and coming from someone who looks like ‘Star does, that’s a hell of a compliment.

“More,” ‘Star murmurs, tugging on his hair a little more sharply. Ric doesn’t have to ask. He knows what he wants. He takes him deeper again, earning another moan in response. It used to be hard to get ‘Star to react like that. He used to try and keep quiet, holding back instead of letting go, but now he doesn’t hesitate.

Ric rewards him for it. He wraps his fingers around the base of ‘Star’s cock, stroking him in time with the motions of his mouth - slow, and then faster as ‘Star urges him on. It’s bliss to him. He loves doing this for ‘Star. 

Not that his motives are entirely selfless. He loves how it feels to have all of ‘Star’s attention fixed on him, on how he’s making him feel. He’s a narcissist at heart, but ‘Star is always more than happy to indulge him.

With his mouth on ‘Star and his enthusiasm radiating off of him it doesn’t take ‘Star long to give Ric the telltale signs that he’s going to come. He tenses up, his grip becoming almost concerningly tight on Ric’s hair before he arches up into his mouth and spills himself inside. It’s messy and ‘Star’s moan is loud, and Ric loves it.

He swallows it all eagerly, pulling away at the last second to let ‘Star finish on his tongue, his lips, his face. It’s totally dirty, the kind of thing he always used to fantasize about but was never brave enough to actually ask for. Now that he’s older, more confident and less awkward, he’s trying to make up for lost time.

“Mmm,” he hums, wiping his chin with his hand and then licking his fingers. “Thank you. That’s just what I needed.”

‘Star pulls him close again, settling him in his lap and licking the rest of his come off of his chin before kissing him hard. It’s dirty and kind of unexpected, but Ric still moans into it, caught up in how needy ‘Star seems to be for him.

This time, he lets ‘Star kiss him for as long as he likes. He loses himself in that too. When they’re alone together like this, and he’s in ‘Star’s arms or in his lap or kneeling between his legs, he almost feels like a different person. There’s some part of him that he never shows to anyone else, something simultaneously wild and vulnerable, and ‘Star brings it out in him. He hugs it to his chest, holds it, kisses it like he is right now, and it makes Ric feel whole, like all the puzzle pieces are in place and the picture is finally complete.

“Love you.” It’s quiet, a murmur between kisses, but he knows ‘Star can hear him.

‘Star doesn’t respond until he’s finally finished kissing him, pulling away and panting, exhausted in the best way possible. At least as much as ‘Star can get exhausted. “I love you too.” He pulls him even closer after they part, wrapping Ric in his arms and pressing his face into his hair. Then he says it again. “I love you.”

Ric kisses him wherever he can reach - his throat, his collarbone, his chin when he finally looks up again. There’s a seriousness to ‘Star’s expression that catches Ric off guard. He’s not sure if he was supposed to see that, but he’s not about to ignore it. They talk about stuff now. They talk about everything.

He gently cups ‘Star’s chin, wiping at his lower lip with his thumb. “Missed a spot,” he tells him, and then kisses him again for good measure. He stays in his lap but guides him back onto the mattress, laying down half on top of him and half beside him. He wants to stay close, tangled up with him, touching as much as they can. 

“So… you wanna tell me what’s up?”

“What do you mean?” 

Ric knows ‘Star isn’t exactly dodging the question - at least not on purpose - but he hasn’t been the best at articulating his feelings about things in the past. It’s not something that comes easily to either of them.

“You’re makin’ that face again,” Ric tells him, as gently as he can. “I’m not gonna make you talk about it, don’t worry. I just thought I’d, y’know, extend the offer.” He reaches out, searching in the dark for ‘Star’s hand. When he finds it he takes hold of it, interlacing their fingers. “I’m here to help, babe. If you want it.”

\--

‘Star feels himself frown. “It is silly,” he admits. It is, and he shouldn’t be bothering Rictor with it; he feels guilty for saying anything at all. Still, it’s been weighing on his mind, and Ric never judges him for what he’s feeling. He can’t think of a problem that Rictor hasn’t been able to help him work through, but first ‘Star has to explain what the problem is. That’s the hard part. He struggles with finding the right words at the best of times, and right now, quantifying his feelings seems like an insurmountable task. 

“Maybe,” Ric says. He sounds so gentle, so soft. ‘Star isn’t sure if it comforts him or makes him feel worse. He’s not used to being treated like that; he’s still not sure if he’s allowed to like it or not.

“But tell me anyway,” Ric continues. “I wanna hear it. I wanna help.”

And why wouldn’t Ric want to help? Maybe he is just being unreasonable. He concedes after a moment. 

“I am afraid for you when you go out with your new team.” ‘Star holds Ric’s hand a little tighter. “You were missing for over a week... and I was afraid you might not come back.” Being lost with Ric was one thing, but knowing that Ric was lost alone without him is another.

It’s not as though he hasn’t brought this up before. Maybe that’s why he feels so foolish, bringing it up again. It’s been days since Ric came back, and they live together. Of course they’ve spoken. ‘Star told him the moment he saw him again that he missed him, that he worried about him, that he didn’t know what he would have done if he’d lost him for good. Then he said it again, told him through gestures and looks, made it clear in the way he kissed him, held him, made love to him. He cares, and he loves him, and sometimes both of those things hurt.

Rictor doesn’t get it. He’s trying, of course, but to him it was like he was never gone at all. Those nine days of anguish and uncertainty may as well have never happened to him.

“I’m sorry,” Ric says. It’s not the first time he’s apologized either. “You know I hate being home late, no matter what I’m doing.” The joke doesn’t fall flat, not exactly, but ‘Star doesn’t feel like laughing right now. Ric draws his hand closer and kisses the back of it, another apology. “I don’t wanna make light of it,” he tells him. “Not like that. It’s, like, legit for you. I get it. I just don’t know how to make it better.”

“I want to come with you,” ‘Star tells him, sounding far bolder than he feels. It’s less about bravery, and more about the fact that if he didn’t get the words out he feels like he might have choked on them. He’s been thinking about it for weeks now, ever since they’d all gone out for brunch together and he’d been left at the cafe alone. It’s trivial, and he’s not the type to be upset about trivial things, but the closer he gets to people - to Rictor, and to all their friends - the more afraid he is of feeling left out. He’s used to feeling out of touch with the rest of humanity, but never with Rictor. What they have together is private and quiet and so perfect it sometimes scares him. It’s not as if it isn’t enough. Their home life is idyllic. Their sex life is even better. It’s the time apart that worries him, and that team. He knows Rictor can handle himself in a fight, and he doesn’t need ‘Star worrying over him, but…

But what? ‘Star wishes he knew how to articulate it, but the words aren’t coming to him.

Ric sighs a little sadly. “Yeah,” he says, letting ‘Star’s hand rest over his heart. “I know. I figured you were gonna bring that up sometime. So… I already asked, actually. A while back. Not just for you, but for me. I wanted you around.” He sounds resigned, which tells ‘Star all he needs to know about the outcome. “Shan said no. Said the team already had everything - y’know, everyone it needed.” Then he looks annoyed. “Still don’t know what she needs us _for_ , but she’s the boss, I guess.”

“That is entirely illogical.” ‘Star’s voice is a low, irritated growl. He didn’t intend it to be. He’s not angry, least of all with Rictor. He tries to calm himself. “I am familiar with every member of your team, save for Illyana. I would work well with you. We work well with each other. I should come with you regardless.” He may not be mad, but he’s stubborn. Why should he listen to the orders of a leader who won’t even tell her team the truth? Why should Rictor?

“That’s what I said,” Ric insists, “but she wouldn’t hear it. Neither would Illyana, when I asked her. Not that I can really blame her for that,” he adds, a little more sympathetically. “She’s, like, the leader, but she’s not _really_ the leader. You know?”

“I dislike the idea of someone sending you blindly into danger,” ‘Star says flatly. That seems to be the only part of this he’s certain of. The fact that he can’t seem to get a handle on this situation and his feelings about it bothers him. He doesn’t want to argue about it. If he had his way, he would just stay here, cuddling Rictor in bed until the problem somehow went away.

That’s not like him. He’s always claimed to be the kind of person who faces his problems head-on. He’s fearless, not foolish. 

Or at least he hopes so. “I would like you to know that this is not because I think you are incapable of handling yourself in these situations,” he starts to explain. “It is just…”

Ric looks up at him. “Just?” 

‘Star sighs. “My teleportation does not cause people to go missing for nine days.”

“Hey,” Ric says, “that’s unfair. That jump was a spur-of-the-moment thing, I don’t think Yana had much time to figure out where we were going. Besides, can either of us really get judge-y about time travel after everything we’ve done?” His tone makes it clear that he’s still joking, but it gives ‘Star pause. He wasn’t expecting him to defend her.

“You certainly seem to have a different outlook on Illyana Rasputin than you did three weeks ago.” ‘Star isn’t trying to sound accusatory, but it definitely comes out that way. “Forgive me,” he says, a little softer. “I am simply trying to understand what is going on when I am not around.”

Ric’s face falls. It’s like he suddenly gets it; the guilt is rolling off him in waves, but ‘Star can’t say that it feels like a victory. He’s not petty like that. He didn’t set out to make Ric feel bad. 

“I’m sorry,” Ric says again. “And you’re right. I should talk about this more. This past week, I didn’t wanna bring it up ‘cause I figured it was still a touchy topic, but…” He draws a deep breath before he continues. 

“Back up there, on that plane… things got pretty dicey. For a minute there it didn’t look like we were gonna make it in time. Magik - I mean, Illyana - opened up a portal and zapped everyone else out. She thought the plane was gonna go down, and she didn’t want any of us to get hurt. She saved the rest of the team without even questioning it, but… she was going to stay there, ‘Star. Not ‘cause she thought she could save everyone else on that plane, but because she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t try.” 

Ric looks away from him, caught somewhere between ashamed and resolute. “I saw the portal open up under us… and I stepped out.” He laughs shortly, like he can’t quite believe himself. “I couldn’t let her do it alone. It was stupid, I know, but… I think I learned something there. I think I figured out why I’m still doing this. Y’know, being an X-Man… a New Mutant, whatever. I think I get it now.”

‘Star shuts his eyes and purses his lips, attempting to push down the words that automatically come up. It’s certainly not the first time Rictor has given him cause to be concerned. He’s reckless at the best of times, and sometimes ‘Star can’t help but worry. The same could be said for the both of them, though. They’re warriors; it’s what they do. ‘Star should be used to this feeling by now, but something about this is different. It’s new, and now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know if it’s concern for Ric’s state of mind at all or if he’s just afraid he’s missing out. Afraid of what might happen to Ric outside of his watch, in the hands of a team that don’t know him even half as well as ‘Star does.

But that’s too much to verbalize, so ‘Star asks something simple instead. 

“And what was that? What did you learn?”

“I learned that being a mutant doesn’t make you a hero,” Ric says, “and that being a hero doesn’t make you a good person.” His voice is quiet, contemplative, but convinced. “We’ve got powers, sure, but I’m starting to realize that the most important power is the power to make your own decisions. You get given a choice, and in that split second, you decide who you are and what you’re gonna stand for.”

‘Star feels the gentle touch of Ric’s fingers, framing his face. He opens his eyes.

“You know, I never really believed in Xavier’s dream. I’d never say that in front of anybody, obviously, but it’s true. I don’t think we can save the world. Sometimes I don’t think we’ve even got a chance. Honestly, it all seems pretty hopeless. But I’ve been in a lot of hopeless situations, ‘Star, and running away never got me out of any of them. The only thing that ever worked for me was facing the music… y’know, standing up and being honest about myself. Being in a situation like that really makes you think about who you are, and I know who I am. I’m a fighter… and I’m a friend. Sometimes that’s the only part of this whole X-Men thing that makes sense to me. We have each others’ backs.” Ric is smiling, and despite everything, ‘Star can’t help but smile back. “If I walked out of there… what kind of friend would I be?”

“I am glad you are figuring these things out,” ‘Star tells him. “Please do not misunderstand.” His smile is slipping. He tries to hold onto it, even though he knows Ric will see right through him. “I suppose I am just failing to see my… purpose in this situation. If I cannot help you when you are in danger, it would be a failing of mine if something happened and you did not come back. I have attempted to be content with sitting at home and waiting, but I am beginning to feel… superfluous.” ‘Star hasn’t really been waiting at home this whole time, but doing mercenary work for Domino is not the same as being on a team. Especially not a team with Ric. “I must be making very little sense.”

“Hey,” Ric says, slipping his arm around him and hugging him closer. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. You help, man. You’re helping me right now. You know I’d rather have you on the team, but you don’t have to be waving around swords and fighting off everything that looks at me the wrong way to be helpful to me.” He squeezes him tightly, reassuringly. “Not that I don’t love it when you do that. But sometimes just being with me helps. Being here when I get home, or sending me a text when you’re not. Thinking about me, caring about me, worrying about me if I’m home late. Maybe I don’t thank you enough for that, but I don’t even know how to explain how much it means to me. Knowing that someone out there loves me, and that it’s you… that’s the best thing in the world to me, ‘Star. You’re the best thing.”

“I do not feel like I am good at doing any of those things yet,” ‘Star admits. He gives Ric a smile to reassure him. It’s little reluctant, but it’s there. “But you make me feel like I am. Sometimes it is difficult to balance this life with the one I was previously accustomed to living. It is important to slow down.” That, at least, is something ‘Star knows. “But please… if you ever find yourself in such a dire situation again, I don't care what anyone says. Text me. I can be with you instantly.” He's serious about it. “I have never cared about breaking rules. Not when it comes to you.”

“I know,” Ric chuckles. “I didn’t exactly have time to send a text up there. Maybe we could get a couple of those fancy X-phones. I hear they’ve got signal everywhere.” He leans in and kisses ‘Star on the lips. It’s innocent, but it lingers. “I also heard Hank McCoy listens in on everyone’s conversations, but whatever. It’ll give ‘em something to talk about, I guess.”

“Both an interesting and frightening thought.” ‘Star chases the kiss with another, lingering as long as he can. When they part, he finds himself feeling at least a little more confident. 

“So,” he says, “tell me about Illyana. I would like to understand more about her. Perhaps it will put some of my thoughts to rest.”

“Honestly?” Ric says, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. “I don’t really get her. I mean, I know what everyone else knows. She went missing when she was a kid, got raised by demons in some screwed-up hell dimension, and came back… y’know, freaky and goth and stuff.” He’s very casual about it, as he is with everything. ‘Star doesn’t understand how he does it, but he finds it comforting nonetheless. “What did you wanna know?”

“I’m not certain,” ‘Star admits. “I wasn’t aware her circumstances were so… tragic.” No amount of nonchalance could change that. He knows the X-Men are no strangers to tragedy, but to befall such a fate at such a young age… “She seems aloof and quiet. She…” It doesn’t take him long to connect the dots. “She seems like me.”

Ric’s smile grows wider. “Now you’re getting it,” he says. “I mean, think about it. She’s a warrior from another dimension with a big sword, a bad attitude and a whole lot of trouble fitting in. She’s been through some shit, that’s for sure.” His smile fades a little, and when he speaks again he sounds almost sad. “That stuff I said about her when we were all out at brunch… it wasn’t _wrong_ , but I still feel bad about it. I mean, sure, she’s scary. But people said that about you too. And way back before I met you, when I was hanging out with Skids and Rusty and everyone? I’m pretty sure people said that about me. They weren’t wrong, either - I was dangerous. I scared myself, so I figured it was a good thing if other people were scared off too. But here’s the thing,” he continues, as he moves his hand back up to ‘Star’s face, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “None of us really want to be alone. Not even us scary ones.”

‘Star leans into his touch, and as he does, he thinks about how far he’s come. Where would he be without Rictor? What kind of person would he have become if Ric had never taken a chance on him?

He’s beginning to understand it all now. “That is a very nice sentiment,” he says. His words come out awkward and stilted, but he knows Ric will understand. “I hope Illyana can find someone like you to help her. I am only who I am now because you helped me.”

“I think that goes both ways,” Ric tells him. “Maybe it doesn’t seem that way to you, but there’s a lot of shit in my life that I wouldn’t have gotten through without you, and a whole lot of stuff I would never have figured out about myself.” He lowers his voice, the way he always does when he’s about to say something very personal. 

“You make me wanna be brave, ‘Star. Not just in fights,” he explains, “‘cause god knows any idiot can throw a punch or shoot a gun or smash stuff with their powers. But as a friend, as a lover… as a person. Maybe I’m just talking shit,” he admits, with a chuckle, “but I feel like I’ve had some kind of epiphany here, and I don’t think I would’ve had it without you.”

“You were brave without me,” ‘Star tells him. He believes that with his whole heart. “But if I assisted you, I am glad. It is a privilege to know you, Julio. It’s an even greater privilege to love you. I want to do everything I can to make you see that. Sometimes I am not sure how much I succeed, but… perhaps I need to stop worrying “ Easier said than done, as Rictor might say. But he knows he has to try. Something this good is always worth fighting for.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ric says, with a sly kind of glint in his eyes that tells ‘Star he’s about to say something less than serious. “You’re succeeding. You succeeded all over my face, just before.” He laughs at his own joke, and then his expression softens. He kisses ‘Star’s forehead and then settles down next to him again. “Don’t stress so much, man. You’re doing great. I think we’re both doing great.”

“Of course you’d joke about it.” ‘Star shakes his head.

“Well, one of us has to,” Ric says. “C’mon, man. Loosen up.”

“Not exactly an easy task,” ‘Star tells him, “but I will try.” He groans a little as he finally sinks down into bed properly, pulling Ric close and nuzzling his face into his neck. They have perfected how to lay in bed with one another, and they fit into each other’s empty spaces as though they were always meant to fit there. “Thank you for not letting me get too serious.”

Ric grins. “It’s what I’m here for.” He purrs when ‘Star kisses his neck, so ‘Star does it again over and over until he’s breathless. “You know,” Ric says playfully, “I can think of a few different ways I could help you work off that stress. I mean, since you’re not gonna sleep anytime soon…”

“Who said I was not going to go to sleep?” ‘Star murmurs against Ric’s neck, in no hurry to move. With the mood lifted, he’s inclined to return Ric’s teasing and then some. “Maybe I am ready for bed now.”

“Hmm.” Ric smooths his hand over ‘Star’s side, tracing the curve of his torso and his hips before moving between his legs. “You’re definitely ready for _something._ ”

“And it seems like you have been ready for the same thing since you awoke.” ‘Star nuzzles back into Ric’s neck, kissing up to his ear. “I would ask you what you want, but I’m fairly certain I know.”

“Yeah,” Ric sighs, tilting his head so that ‘Star can kiss him more. “I’m predictable. Can you blame me?” When ‘Star stops kissing him he climbs on top of him, gazing down at him with an irrepressible smirk on his face. “So how about you tell me what I want, since you know me so well?”

“You want my cock inside you,” ‘Star answers. “Is there ever a moment in time when you don’t?” Sometimes he wonders. Ric’s desire seems to border on insatiable, and it seems tonight is no exception to that.

“Let me think,” Ric says, trying to look thoughtful. “Uh… no.” He settles over ‘Star’s lap, rubbing slowly, teasingly against his still-clothed cock. “Now that we’ve got that cleared up, are you gonna give me what I want?”

“Mm.” ‘Star shivers along with the sensation before he leans forward to kiss Ric slowly again. He can’t help himself. Ric can be as needy as he wants, but ‘Star think he might be content to just kiss him forever. The incessant ache between his legs begs to differ, but that doesn’t stop him from taking his time, indulging himself in the kiss.

Ric squirms in his lap, desperately seeking that pressure, that friction. He ignored his own arousal in favor of taking care of ‘Star earlier, and ‘Star knows he must be getting impatient. It’s in the way he kisses him. He yields to him so eagerly, parting his lips to let him lick into his mouth and whining when he bites his lip.

When ‘Star finally, slowly pulls away from the kiss he grabs Ric through his underwear, feeling his cock almost throb in his hand. “Get the lube and take off your underwear, or I’ll rip it off you.” He knows Ric loves it when he talks like this. Calm but demanding, careful but intense.

Just his words make Ric gasp. His eyes are heavy-lidded and his expression is clouded with lust. The way his lips are parted makes them look so irresistible. ‘Star reaches out and presses two fingers to Ric’s lower lip on impulse; Ric sucks them both into his mouth without hesitating, all too willing to take whatever ‘Star wants to give to him.

“You could just touch me like that,” Ric says, when he pulls them away.

“Maybe,” ‘Star tells him, “but I want more than just to touch you.” And he doesn’t want to hurt him either, no matter how much he might play at being rough.

“Fine,” Ric pouts, and then he climbs off him, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. Perhaps ‘Star is imagining it but the way he’s positioned, on his hands and knees in front of him, almost makes it seem like he’s posing for him. He does look exceptionally good like that.

‘Star can’t help himself. He reaches out and slaps Ric playfully on the ass. The sound his hand makes is terribly satisfying, and the sound Ric makes is even better.

“Hey!” Ric turns around, eyes glittering with mischief. “What was that for?” 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” He takes the lube from Ric’s hand and then he grabs him by the hips and pulls him back onto his lap, still facing away from him on his hands and knees. Then he sits up, leaning in and covering him in kisses from his thighs to his still-clothed ass. “You are,” he murmurs between kisses, “positively irresistible.”

Ric arches up towards him, all too eager to let ‘Star grab him and squeeze him and kiss him all over. “I know you like the view,” he says, and ‘Star doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s smirking. “How ‘bout you let me ride you like that?”

“I’d like that.” ‘Star traces up up the curve of Ric’s ass with his fingers, pulling his underwear aside just enough to really see him. He kisses the skin there too, working his way between Ric’s cheeks and then slipping his tongue out just enough to tease him. “Tell me how you want it.”

Ric whines, twitching under his tongue. “I want it -” He breaks off with a gasp as ‘Star pulls away, spanking him playfully over both cheeks. “I want it however you wanna give it to me, babe,” he finishes. The words fall easily from his tongue, like he’s almost ready to start begging.

“Then tell me,” ‘Star urges him. “Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you.” ‘Star exhales hot against his skin, nuzzling in again and teasing Ric’s hole with his tongue. He can feel Ric tense up and then relax, tense but ready for him. “Or I might just keep you here and do this to you until you come right in your underwear.”

“Nnngh,” Ric groans. “‘Star, please - I want it. Want _you._ ” It’s clear in his body language, in the way he arches his back and hikes his ass up in the air for him. It usually takes more teasing to get Ric to be so… pliant, but he’s become bolder lately. ‘Star suspects the time plays into it too. He woke in the middle of the night with his mind still hazy with dreams and his inhibitions lowered in the darkness. ‘Star can see him perfectly, though, a fact for which he is eternally grateful.

‘Star reaches for the lube, searching for it within the tangle of sheets. He finds it quickly and pops the cap, and then, overcome with an urge that’s lewd even for him, he squirts it all over Ric’s hole, watching it drip down over him. Ric gasps, and ‘Star takes a deep breath, ignoring his own arousal and focusing all his attention on Rictor. He presses two fingers to him and they slip inside easily. Smirking to himself, he presses them in further, feeling Ric arch up and hearing him moan louder as he penetrates him inch by inch.

“Don’t play,” Ric breathes. “You know I can take it.” ‘Star watches in rapt attention as his body responds to his touch, thighs trembling, muscles tensing and then relaxing as he slides his fingers in and out of him. He’s used to the way it feels, but it’s rare that he gets to watch from this angle. He rather likes it.

“I know.” ‘Star pushes a third finger in without much warning, feeling Ric tense and loving every second of it. “But I like seeing you stretched like this too.” It’s not hard to make Ric squirm, especially not when he’s so worked up like this. Right now, ‘Star thinks he’s the best thing he’s ever seen: back arched and ready, thighs apart, head tipped back in what ‘Star is certain must be an expression of absolute bliss. He’s seen it often enough.

“Mm, I bet you do,” Ric murmurs. “I bet you wanna see me sit on your cock, too. I’m ready when you are, y’know. More than ready. All you have to do is say the word.”

‘Star removes his fingers slowly, hearing Ric whimper and watching him twitch, yearning to be touched again. He pushes Ric’s underwear aside even further before easing him back, grabbing his cock and pressing the tip to Ric’s stretched hole. “Sit on it.”

Ric doesn’t waste any time. He’s just as ready for it as he said he was; he takes ‘Star’s cock easily, stretching around its thickness and squeezing just tight enough to make ‘Star shudder and moan. Ric looks back at him over his shoulder, flashing him a grin in the dark.

Suddenly ‘Star gets the impression that Ric might have had the upper hand all along. The thought lingers on his mind only for a second, and then he’s too caught up in the sensation of Ric’s body moving in time with his own to really think anything at all. His hands hover just inches from Ric’s hips, hesitating; he wants to touch him, but he’s just as eager to watch him fuck himself on his cock. To see him in control like he always is when he rides him like this. He’s not sure how he convinced himself it could go any other way.

Ric starts out slow. His entire body moves when he rolls his hips; ‘Star watches as the muscles in his back tense, from his shoulders down to his ass. There’s something artful, almost elegant about the way he moves, and ‘Star knows that it’s deliberate. All this time spent complimenting Ric, and ‘Star knows without a doubt that he’s actually taken it to heart. Ric knows just how good he looks, and he’s not afraid to show off.

He’s beautiful when he’s hungry for it like this. ‘Star feels himself burn with the same kind of hunger, a fire that turns hotter with every second he spends watching him.

Ric’s still taking his time. He sinks all the way down onto ‘Star’s cock before rising up again, strong thighs trembling with the effort, until there’s nothing in him but the tip. He does this over and over and ‘Star can tell he needs it more every time. His need makes him move faster, and though he’s trying to stay in control, ‘Star knows that it won’t last long. 

“O-oh,” Ric gasps as he moves an inch too far, and ‘Star’s cock slips out of him entirely. He’s empty for a second, shivering at the loss of contact, until ‘Star takes a hold of his hips and pushes back into him harder than before.

‘Star knows exactly what he wants and he’s more than ready to give it to him. He tightens his grip, fingertips pressing into Ric’s hips, and uses his strength to move him. He makes Ric bounce on his cock, pushing him down hard before moving him off just enough. He’s warm and tight and ‘Star loves the sensation of it all. It quickly becomes too much. “Going to - come inside of you -” It’s a foregone conclusion, but ‘Star never gets tired of saying it out loud. He loves hearing Ric moan about it. Likes that he’s already imagining the sensation.

“Yeah,” Ric urges him on. His voice is a breathy moan, ten times more dirty than anything from the movie ‘Star was watching when he woke up. He has one hand on the bed, steadying himself, and ‘Star knows he’s using the other to touch himself. He wishes he could see that too, but he’s familiar enough to imagine it - broad knuckles and clever fingers curled around his cock, stroking himself in time with ‘Star’s thrusts, precome beading at the tip. Then Ric squeezes tight around him and tosses his head back to cry out and ‘Star knows that he must be coming, spilling hot all over his hand.

The sensation and thought alone has ‘Star’s heartbeat audible in his ears. His fingers tighten on Ric’s hips as Ric tightens around him and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s coming too. His own moan is muffled as he shuts his eyes and turns into the pillow next to him, pure pleasure rolling over him, body twitching like an electrical surge just moved through him. He stays like that for a few moments, frozen as he feels Ric move off of him slowly. 

He’s not quite finished; the last part of his climax splashes over Ric’s ass and his thighs, and the way Ric sighs when it happens tells him that he liked it. Ric staggers forward onto his hands and knees again and stays there while he catches his breath, messy but satisfied.

He speaks up before ‘Star can even find the words. “I should,” he pants, “probably shower.” But hasn’t made any attempt to move yet. He lingers there, quiet in the afterglow, and he’s beautiful like that. ‘Star reaches out to touch him, idly playing in the mess he’s made, circling his fingertips around his still-stretched hole. Ric slaps his hand away, but he’s giggling about it, and he’s beautiful like that too.

“Come on,” he says, finally stumbling off the bed. ‘Star reaches for him again and Ric catches his hand by the wrist, still laughing. “Don’t push your luck,” he warns him. When ‘Star sees his face he’s smiling, sleepy again, more peaceful than ‘Star has seen him in ages. “Are you gonna shower with me, or just stay there and get the sheets all sticky? Hurry up.”

“I was actually thinking about wiping everything on your side of the bed, if you were wondering,” ‘Star counters. He keeps a straight face until he sees Ric’s expression, and then he can’t help but laugh. Ric shakes his head at him as he pulls himself out of bed, taking Ric’s hand when he holds it out to him. He thinks he could stay like this with him forever, sleepy and sated, laughing in the dark. But they’re sticky and sweaty, and Ric is tired, and ‘Star knows that after the shower they will both be asleep before they know it.

Ric turns around and kisses him properly, slipping easily into his arms as though the space there was just made for him. It may as well have been. He fits there so well.

‘Star finds comfort in that. Things aren’t always perfect, but he knows that Ric will always be perfect for him.


End file.
